


19

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	19

19  
老侯电话里问他知不知道小姨子闹妖，真可说是一句话惊醒梦中人。靳东发完火冷静下来再一琢磨，渐渐觉出不对来，这回的事怎么看都像是有人一步一步领着自己往坑里跳。就算他没有被金星的电话气得口不择言发了那条微博，迟早也会被那些冲着自己和孩子来的污言秽语激怒，而且他说的是“不和不男不女的人合作”，王凯明明已经和他合作过了，怎么还会众口一词地说是王凯？明摆着是有人在带风向。靳东平常很少过问宣传上的细节，工作室基本属于无为而治的状态，对新媒体营销的套路顶多影影绰绰知道个大概，能想明白有人在带风向就算不错了，但他一直知道李佳经常买通稿买热搜，早几年他没红的时候她也并不热衷于这些，说到底不过是因为越来越没有安全感，和王凯好上之后靳东自觉理亏，干脆睁一眼闭一眼由她去，权当花钱买清净。可现在回头想想，李佳基本已经淡出圈外，身边只有专职阿姨没有专职助理，那这些热搜通稿都是谁去联系的？大概老侯早就知道了，看破不说破而已，这回实在闹得不像了才点拨一句。  
靳东捏了捏眉心，抬头看见李佳滚圆的肚子又什么都没法问。她快生了，经常摸着肚子宝贝乖乖小公主的叫个没完，眉眼间却隐隐有藏不住的焦灼，哪怕靳东只是站起来去倒杯水，她也一直用眼神追着，生怕他会突然在眼前消失似的。他被这眼神盯得浑身不自在，即使王凯的飞机还没到也不想再留在房间里，便随口撒了个谎：“有个香港这边的朋友约我好几天了，中国星的，想聊投资的事，估计回来的晚，你先睡，不用等我。”这回李佳没起疑。靳东一向好交朋友，各个圈儿里的都有，有个把香港朋友也不算稀奇，不过她还是殷殷嘱咐了好几遍早点回来不要喝醉，靳东有口无心地应了，下楼的时候不由自主长叹一口气，绷紧的肩膀明显松弛了许多。  
外面天阴得厉害，灰云沉沉地堆叠成絮，亚热带的骤雨之前没有一丝风，空气黏稠闷热，全城都被捂在桑拿房里。靳东还没走出两条街去后背就湿透了，赶紧就近找家酒店开了房间，特意要了吸烟层，刷卡进门之后划开手机把地址房号发给王凯，又点了根烟，觉得有种久违了的松弛感。他发现自己已经不适应和李佳长时间相处了，像身上凭空多出一条胳膊半个脑袋，怎么着都不对，干什么都别扭，但和王凯在一起就没这个感觉，或者是像现在这样自己呆着也行。  
这几天靳东休息得不太好，终于放松下来之后抽了两根烟就有点迷瞪，衣服也没脱就扎到床上睡了，再醒的时候手机正在床头嗡嗡地震，屏幕上亮着王凯的名字。他下床开门，王凯浑身湿漉漉地撞进他怀里，摘了口罩的第一句话是“哥，你相不相信我”，眼睛里满满含着希冀，又带一点小心翼翼的防备。靳东其实已经在心里给李佳定了罪，认定王凯才是整件事中最无辜的那个，想到他受了这么大的委屈还抛下一切来见自己就更觉得亏欠了他，这会儿真是心疼都来不及，伸手把人紧紧搂在怀里一叠声地说我信我信。王凯眼圈有点红，抬手把滴着水的头发从眉骨上拂开，低声说：“我知道轻重，真的什么都没说过……而且我本来就不愿意和别人说起你。”  
水珠从王凯侧脸一路淌下来，打眼看过去竟像是哭了，靳东越发心疼，搂着他往浴室里走，“先洗澡，把湿衣服换了，别感冒——为什么不想提我？”  
王凯不说话了，过半天才轻轻冒出一句：“……舍不得。”  
简简单单的几个眼神，一两句话，弄得靳东这颗又凉又硬的老心瞬间回到了十八岁，玩儿命地在胸口扑腾，他想多哄王凯几句都说不出话来，只能站在边上看着王凯自己把T恤裤子脱了，进浴缸的时候好像被烫着了似的哆嗦一下。  
“水热了？”靳东伸手进去试试温度，觉得还可以，不至于烫着，“给你调低点儿？”  
王凯抓着浴缸边缘摇头：“不用，可能稍微有点低血糖。有糖吗，饼干也行。”  
还好迷你吧里有费列罗，不用靳东冒雨出去买，王凯把一盒巧克力球草草嚼碎了咽下去，脸上终于有了点血色。靳东把王凯嘴角沾的巧克力屑抹掉，又把矿泉水拧开递给他：“怎么搞的，是不是中午没吃饭？”  
“本来想在机场吃，结果买完票已经快要登机了，”王凯咕咚咕咚灌水，觉着自己嗓子眼儿都要齁住了，“后来在飞机上的时候光顾着想你要是不相信我该怎么办了，越想越上火，根本吃不下。”  
“那我要说不相信你，你打算怎么办呀，”靳东坐在浴缸边上，手上还捏着个只剩糖纸的空巧克力盒，问他的同时眼里含着笑，明摆着是在逗他，“想好怎么跟我解释了吗？”  
王凯脸上茫然而脆弱的神情一闪即逝，靳东又后悔自己问出这么一句来了。没等他说这只是句玩笑，王凯已经很认真地答他：“你要不相信，我解释再多你也还是不信我，所以我只能掉头就走，起码给自己留点尊严，不要死缠烂打。”他看着靳东，眼睛还是湿漉漉的，“我来见你——我已经努力过了，你不信那也没办法。”  
“啧，就不能为了我多努力几次？”  
靳东略微俯身去亲他，王凯非常自然地仰起脸，嘴唇也迎过来，含着靳东的舌尖含混地低声说：“哥，我要是真走了，就该轮到你努力了。”


End file.
